User blog:Cerisefan03/Black Swan Headcannons
Frankly, I love the ship Black Swan which consists of my newest OC's Opal and Larkin. So of course I've got a lot of headcannons about them and I'm posting them here because I can. I probably could make a story out of each of these, but I'm sure I won't have the time since have the stories I post still wait around for me to find motivation and inspiration to finish them. Anyway read on. best friends headcannons #Every year on her birthday, Opal receives an identical little silver heart locker from Larkin #Larkin is always willing to be Opal's testing dummy when she practices her magic #Opal will let him see some of her drawings, though not all, and only when he leasts expects it ##Larkin keeps trying to convince Opal to show someone OTHER THAN HIM, her art, but she always stops him # Larkin goes to extreme lengths to try and get Opal another friend. ##She pretends like she doesn't notice but let's be honest she totally does #Whenever the familes were visiting and baby Larkin would cry, baby Opal would too. And vice versa #Opal and Larkin have a pact that neither of them will make a huge descision without telling the other one first. #Larkin gives every boy who talks to Opal a death glare when they first approach. ##But as time goes on, he'll gradually let that boy talk to her, but he has to know what they're saying #Opal knows how to bake cookies that Larkin will do anything for ##he once had to wear a cat costume and act like a cat for four hours before she let him have one #They've got this special hand signal that alerts the other when they need to talk #Opal is allowed to punch him in the arm whever she's upset #L "I'm in trouble!" O "Do I need to lie to any authorites?" ##L: "No." "O: "Then I'll help." L: "You would have anyway." Lovers headcannons #Fauve secretly ships them and internally fangirls when she sees them hang out #Larkin will tie up anyone who says Opal's cute #Both will commit murder to ensure the other one's protection ##Larkin is quicker to do so than Opal, but she will do so if necessary #Larkin will often use sad, cheesy, cliche pick up lines he's gotten from cheesy sitcoms ##The sad thing is, Opal thinks their romantic. #They alternate who picks what they do on dates and Opal's are always better. #Larkin likes to make her mad because he thinks she's cute when she's mad #Whoever gave the least number of kisses to the other in the week before their date has to pay #Larkin just wears his normal clothes on their dates and Opal has just accepted it ##Sometimes he'll show up to the date wearing a tuxedo and she'll laugh for about ten minutes #When they first announced that they were dating, Eliza and Garvey both stood up and yelled simultaneously: "It's about time!" #Larkin's dad handed his mom thirty dollars when they heard. #Everyone hoped when they started dating that Opal would keep him out of trouble, but Larkin tends to get Opal into trouble instead. There will probably be more. Category:Blog posts